


Slippery x When x Wet

by GhouliGhost



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhouliGhost/pseuds/GhouliGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insanely desperate doesn't begin to cover Killua's sexual frustration; for lack of better words, and when Gon chooses to ignore him in his time of need, well, he's about to find out what happens when he pesters the uncontrollable beast right out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery x When x Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Kihana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihana/gifts).



> PLOTLESS SHOWER SMEX WHOOO.
> 
> Inspired by and dedicated to HiatusxHiatus and war aus and awesomely goodness yes. Also by the author olivemeister who's like the fricken bad ass of killugon smut holy cow. And fluffiness. Check them out.
> 
> +KIHANA CUZ YOU'RE CRAZY.
> 
> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN SMUT IN OVER FIVE YEARS SO ENJOY CAUSE THIS IS REALLY RUSTY AND OUT OF SHAPE. I need to flex my porn muscles haha. Pelvic thrusting exercises here I come. Me and Hisoka.
> 
> Brief mentions from my HORRIBLYCRAZYDETAILEDITSANNOYING story, The Light in Shadows, just in case anybody is like wtf kind of world is this haha. Enjoy.

 

**Slippery x When x Wet**

 

“Hey, Gon.”

 

No answer.

 

“Gon?”

 

The sound of the drizzling water from the second shower head responded instead, the quiet tapping of droplets hitting that a head of raven hair which defied all logic and dynamics of gravity.

 

“Gon.” Killua pressed again, feeling his left eyebrow twitch in annoyance. The tanner of the two was busying himself with scrubbing the dirt and grime from his messy locks, hands lost to the suds of the shampoo he was using and effectively plastering that insanely upright hair to his forehead and neck. If Killua wasn't so irritated at being ignored, he'd be shaking with arousal at how attractive the guy looked right now with his hair wet. This was the first time he'd ever seen his hair actually _down_ for a change, a look he could get used to if he really pushed the thought there.

 

“Gon. Fucking. _Freecs._ ” He tried, one last time, louder then necessary, voice rising in pitch to accentuate every last single punctuation of the ignorant guy's name.

 

But Gon was oblivious, like always, already carrying along to some random tune in his stupid-riddled brain like he was the only person in the room. And in reality he wasn't, Killua and Gon had already been showering in their stalls for the past ten minutes, exchanging a few words of witty banter before drifting off into their own work. The need to be clean after another hard day work of training was so ingrained in their brains that it was pretty much automatic repetition by now. But Gon didn't have to take it so seriously as to _ignore_ Killua outright!

 

The young Zoldyck distantly wondered if his personal cleanliness routine was better trained then his skills in assassination.

 

“Gon. Are you seriously ignoring me?” A resolute sigh knowing his words wouldn't be heard, Killua sagging forward against the thrum of lukewarm water drumming on his fluffy white hair. It felt relaxing; the heat from the liquid soothing his aching joints from a tiring lesson of 'How well can you pin your opponent to every single _fucking_ object you can think of' which in Killua and Gon's minds were 'How well can you practice showing off your flexibility in all these different sex positions with your clothes on thus sending your sexual frustrations through the roof all the while hiding your very evident tenting in your pants' torture training. What a mouthful and not the mouthful he was thinking about, either.

 

The painful non-stop hard-on of thirteen hour work-outs was definitely not appreciated.

 

And now; when they were finally able to be alone together, Gon was out right ignoring Killua to properly _bathe_ himself for a change instead of climbing all over the albino's pale, porcelain body like he usually did, because he knew Gon so well and he wouldn't hesitate to do it, too. Every single time. He was like a starving animal in heat whenever they had that brief moment at privacy; even Leorio and Kurapika were being nice to give them some space ever since they became an official couple and that was a stretch even for them.

 

Killua couldn't understand why; now of all times, Gon had to be the self-controlled one in their relationship.

 

He looked so utterly at ease right now, his eyes shut and lips pursed in that cute little pout he did whenever he was thinking of something but couldn't quite process it verbally. The muscles of his back were fluttering while his hands flexed, using every ounce of strength he had in order to scrub the remnants of dirt from his head and face. That bronze skin glistened with every single crystal globule that clung to his body like a leech, craving the warmth there.

 

Good thing Killua was drenched or his noticeable trail of drool would totally betray his intentions because, _damn_ , he wish he could be those drops of water right about now caressing every inch of that addicting flesh.

 

“ _Fuck.”_ he cursed under his breath, drowning his words when he dunked his face under the shower head and splashed some of it into his face to cool himself off. Gon standing naked there was so tempting, _so delicious_ , and here he had just started getting over the residual pain of his earlier erection, too..

 

But the cerulean eyed male knew he craved that fool of man ever since that first kiss that lead to a confession of love. He couldn't help himself.

 

He really couldn't control himself, either, actually..

 

Not when he tossed in turned in bed every night with those wondrous dreams that left him with an incurable deliriousness and insatiable hunger. He was becoming exceedingly aware that even an hour locked away in a bathroom stall did little to curb this desire and no amount of cold showers or stubborn will power could change that.

 

With their busy schedules lately training and teaching Gon how to properly wield his _Nen,_ there had been little time for the two boys to actually be alone and have the _energy_ or drive to do what really needed to be done.

 

Have mind blowing, crazy out of control sex, simply put.

 

Killua tried desperately to keep his thoughts in line and his eyes focused on the knobs to the water temperature controls but he was unable to pry his gaze from stealing glances to the side at Gon every so often, who was now lowering his hands with a bar of soap down his body. Those long, powerful fingertips were dropping agonizingly slow, carefully caressing every inch of that honey-speckled skin until it practically glowed in the dim lighting. It was lathered, bubbling with the scent of fresh mint that had Killua's nose instantly perk with interest.

 

And as Gon's hands moved downward, Killua felt something else of his go _up._

 

_Shitting fuck, fuck that jack ass is taunting me._

 

“Oh, hell no.” he grit his teeth, muttering, and tore his eyes away, squeezing them shut so tightly it felt like his cheeks might bruise from the pressure. He would not give in. Not this time. If that damned Freecs was going to think he had control of this situation right about now he was _so_ wrong it wasn't even funny. Killua wouldn't back down. He told himself this was just a challenge, a war within him he could easily will away.

 

The stirring in his lower groin and pooling of heat in his gut spoke otherwise, laughing as it mocked him, told him; _You're losing this battle_ , and Killua fought back the urge to moan out loud because he knew the outcome already before it even happened. His hands smacked against his cheek, cutting off any further protest, and he dropped his head against the cooling wall in front of him in admission of his defeat.

 

“ _Fuck you, Gon. Fuck you so hard.”_

 

 _No, no. Fuck me_ _**hard** _ _._

 

Long fingernails scrabbled at damp snowy locks and Killua almost whined audibly, shaking his head and some of the water from his skin. Curse his thoughts. Curse his hormones. Curse the whole world for all he cared.

 

He didn't manage to bring himself in cursing Gon, though.

 

Striding purposefully as he threw all inhibition out the window, Killua twisted the nob of the shower head off with more force then necessary. The screech of its plastic frame threatened to break from his grip but that wasn't all that would be breaking under his grip when he had his claws sunk into it soon. Turning on his heel, the squishy squelch of his padding footsteps were barely discernible as he walked around the small brick wall that separated their shower stalls. Even with how well-trained he was at covering the sound of his own movements, the residual water did little to hide his presence when he marched right up to Gon and grabbed hold of both his shoulders before the guy could even move an inch.

 

The surprised gasp the darker of the two boys made was stifled when Killua pulled him around and slammed his mouth over the others, all teeth and tongues meeting in that one moment with a _click._ It was painful, stinging and the faint metallic tang of blood was there, but Killua couldn't care less. When his arms encircled that delectable hunk of hot, golden skin against his, he actually moaned into the kiss since their groins were now pressed flush against each others. Apparently Gon had been hiding his own arousal from Killua; his ignorance feigning his true intent this entire time.

 

Well, that would be easy to solve now that it was out in the open, wouldn't it?

 

Gon responded immediately, his lips moving just as eagerly as his hips did when they picked up a familiar rough paced rhythm that had Killua seeing stars and his vision blurring in pure unbridled lust. Gon's large hands was gripping Killua's hips like a life-line, nails digging red lines that would definitely leave marks later, moving him forcibly up and down just the way he wanted. Their bodies were grinding fast and hard now; so soon, unstoppable once they finally gave into their hidden desires. Killua lost all semblance of his control right then and there when the tips of their cocks brushed, ripping another low, husky groan from his throat that Gon eagerly swallowed up in another kiss.

 

Their tongues, twisted and turned in an erotic dance to the beat of their frantic, erratic heart beats. Everything was escalating so quick that Killua had no time to react when Gon swung their bodies around and had him successfully pinned between the two shower knobs. Gon hadn't even bothered to shut off the water; the scalding heat just making the fire in them both blossom like a raging inferno, maddening.

 

“Killua.” Gon's growl rumbled against Killua's lips, past the line of leftover saliva there, shaking the ex-assassin from his head down to the tips of his toes. Those swollen, achingly soft lips were peppering kisses along that angular jaw line of the young Zoldyck, sucking and biting their way over to his ear where his tongue teasingly played with the shell of his lobes like an expert at hypnosis. Because, damn, Killua was definitely hypnotized.

 

“ _Fuck,_ yes..” a gasp, Killua's body arching into Gon's, their erections brushing again however brief before he felt Gon pull away. He partly whined, missing the delicious friction against his groin, but his half-lidded eyes squeezed shut when sharp teeth bit hard into his neck and elicited another excited groan from the teenager, shivers taking over in his lust-induced adrenaline haze. “ _Gon.._ ”

 

“You're so beautiful.” Gon's words weaved a spell over him that Killua couldn't break free from nor did he want to, those feather light touches traveling lower. Tongue, teeth, and mouth were carving a path across that pale torso; equally muscled and lithe to match the nature-lover's own, but so much more refined, sculptured. He was fragile, delicate in appearance but hidden behind that fragility was a sharp, quick lashing that Gon loved to be on the receiving end whenever he could. If anything to have that porcelain prize crawling back into his lap by the day's end. “So _fucking_ beautiful, Killua.”

 

By the time Killua managed to clear the fog from his head enough to respond, Gon was already on his knees and palming the throbbing hardness between Killua's thighs so skillfully that Killua wondered if Gon had _too_ much practice in this talent if he was this good. Thick, calloused hands were sliding smoothly up and down like a pro that had Killua buckling at the knees if he hadn't steadied himself with one hand on the wall and the other grasping Gon's hair so hard he might as well rip out some strands.

 

The Freecs boy didn't pay any heed to Killua's grip, thumb rubbing lazy circles of the head on his boyfriend's already dripping cock, those amber orbs burning, intently focused in his work that Killua highly doubted even a bomb going off would make the guy look away. The rising blush gathering up to the tips of Killua's ears was probably beyond noticeable right about now, but he threw all shame out the window just to immerse himself in the feeling raging throughout his veins at this very moment.

 

The dark, passionate look in those honey-yellow eyes was also a major turn-on, too. Most of Gon's looks actually could keep the ex-assassin hard for days, but he'd never admit to _that_ fact at least to his face.

 

“Killua really missed this, didn't he?” said Gon suddenly, in that low, deep seductive tone he always used when trying to bring Killua tumbling down with wanton need, “Killua missed me touching his cock like this, making him scream and cry with mind-numbing pleasure. I missed this, too, all of this. Every single _inch_ of this that's _mine_.” Gon accentuated his own words by sliding his hand down and cupping the others balls, squeezing, while his thumb massaged the swollen head in unison. Killua bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in order to stop the loud decadent howl buried in the back his throat, less he want the other recruits in their bunker catching onto their antics.

 

As good as it felt, he did not need the play by play of their amazing sex spread to every gossiping ear out there. Gon was his alone, only _his._

 

And; _damn_ , Gon knew just how to make Killua feel like every ounce of his being belonged to this guy too, ten fold. He adored that possessive feel from his boyfriend. Oh _God_ , he really _did._

 

Gon Freecs had him memorized so well, like lines on the back of his hand only much easier to read, and despite the lack of memory the shameless bastard possessed; he managed to master every single sweet spot on Killua's body like a map. He weaved his spells well, tips of his fingernails slowly scratching lines along every pulsating vein on Killua's manhood until he really thought he would topple over from the uncontrollable quaking in his legs if he didn't stop or do _something_ else to quench his ravenous hunger. This building, blinding need.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Gon, so good. Right there.” Killua's head thudded just under the water nozzle, the pounding of water raining down on their skulls almost felt as hard as his heart beat pounding against his rib cage.

 

“Right here, Killua? You really like it right here?” Gon's whispered inquiry blew hot air against Killua's length when he spoke; giving him pleasurable shivers up his spine, as he was cradling it with a gentleness that even astounded Killua. A small pink tongue poked out between those split bloody lips from their earlier rough make-out session and tentatively reached out to fondle the head until just a bit of the foreskin pulled back to reveal the sensitive, glossy pinkness underneath.

 

Killua hissed, squirming, toes curling, and unconsciously dug his nails deeper into his boyfriend's hair but still not far enough in to reach his scalp. He dared himself a look through his hazy fog to watch the split second those delectable lips of Gon's were closing in on him, sliding him inch by inch until his teeth scraped the skin of his pelvis and he wouldn't miss the imagery before him for all the chocolate in the world.

 

“O-oh G-god yes.. Gon, _Gon._ ” He groaned and Gon; like the amazing unexplained _sex expert_ he was, already figured out the rhythm he wanted when his head began bobbing back and forth in a steady pace. His teeth were scraping lightly and tongue toying with the head of his cock like he was highly qualified in the art of giving head. Killua absently wondered where the hell Gon's gag reflex went because, _damn_ , he could feel the back of his throat and his whole body was arching, hips rocking subtly to the rhythm Gon entranced him into.

 

The coiling in his belly was pure bliss; a little taste of heaven Killua hung onto for as long as he was able. Somewhere in the trance-inducing fantasy Killua had dipped himself into, he felt a stray, warm finger worm its way between his thighs and didn't hesitate to hook a finger into his tight hole; making Killua rise to the tips of his toes with a surprised gasp. He jerked up into Gon's mouth, bumping against the roof of his jaw, and sent an apologetic glance down at his boyfriend who was glaring threateningly at him even with his lips firmly clasped over another man's dick.

 

The sun-kissed guy never looked more hotter in his entire life to Killua, even when he was on the receiving end of such looks that meant both pain and pleasure for him in the long run.

 

Relaxing a little into the touch, he guided himself back against the finger well lubricated by the nonstop drizzle of water overhead, groaning as it slid into him almost as sweetly as Gon's mouth slid over his length. He rocked on the balls of his feet, trying to be gentle in his subtle thrusting but steadily losing himself to the intoxicating sensations of being filled and surrounded on both ends, not even noticing when Gon had managed to press a second finger into him when his head bobbing sped up in pace. That other dexterous, free hand had found his balls and was just adding to the ever-building bulk of self-indulgence Killua relished in. His tongue was coiling like a snake around him, wrapped around the head and coaxing the gathered pre-cum out of the slit, and Killua was pretty much in pieces by then, a moaning, incomprehensible mess.

 

“Gon. Gon. _Gon.”_

 

He was almost there, the edge cresting on the shore in the closing distance. The bubbling inside his gut was growing, twisting, turning, and the feelings were becoming almost nigh unbearable. Both pain of being stretched and pleasure of Gon's moist caverns grasping his pulsating member in his iron grip was too much for Killua Zoldyck to handle. He was losing himself blindingly fast. His claws dragged across the wall behind him, desperate to hold onto something, when he found the knob and grabbed onto it for dear life. His other hand was almost lost in Gon's crazily messed up raven locks, the scalp of his head hot against his fingertips. If anything to keep himself steady, hold onto the feeling until the very end.

 

“I'm close.” Killua fought for air as he squeezed his eyes painfully shut, panting from lungs overtaxed and exhausted; desperate for air, desperate for a _release,_ “I'm so c-close, ah, G-Gon, _fuck_ yes, please. Don't s-stop. Y-yes! Gon. _Gon!_ ”

 

Just as he thought that tidal wave of feeling was about to rush right out of him in a pleasurable stream of sweet relief, all the sensations were gone in an a split instant. They ripped right out of him so quick it actually hurt beyond measure, leaving the helpless Zoldyck breathless and winded like he had just took one of Gon's _Nen_ 'Rock' punches to the stomach. He truly felt wounded. When Killua managed to catch his breath enough to force his blue eyes open, he was met with a pair of hazelnut brown ones staring at him with _that_ oh-so familiar look, and it sucked all the air out of him in one fail swoop.

 

Raw lust, primal and completely animalistic. A starving predator eyeballing its next meal, its delectable prey.

 

Killua opened his mouth to say something; anything, but he found himself being flipped around and slammed roughly into the space between the two shower head knobs. Stars danced across his vision and not the good kind, either. His cheek was squished against the cool brick until he bruised his jaw and even his erection was uncomfortably crammed between him and the hard brick, not even remotely enjoying the scratchy feel of it against his overly sensitive hardened flesh. He squirmed a little, trying to pull back with his words still on the tip of his tongue, but Gon kept one hand firmly in place on his head and held it there.

 

“Ne, Killua.” Gon said, his words sounding somehow distant and Killua faintly wondered if the man had officially lost himself in the madness that was their raging hormones, “You like it when I'm rough with you, don't you? Killua likes it rough but he never admits to it. And he really, _really_ loves it when I tease him like this.” Sharp nails pierced pale skin, another excited hiss hitting the air, and abruptly the lither of the two boys found his pelvis being pulled backwards, bending his spine erratically in order to maintain the forced position. Muscular calves wedged their way between still-shaky knees, pushing them apart, and Killua felt something hard and thick sliding against his rear end, hotter then coals.

 

“Killua's always so shy and embarrassed. I wish he would admit it when he was needy and horny like how he is right now, in front of me. Especially when he stands just a few feet away stealing glances at me like I don't even notice.” _Shit, he knew._ A rough palm managed to worm its way up over his hip and was stroking Killua again, unsteadily quicker then before and his whines were muffled against the brick and he figured; hell, who cares if he knew, not if he could keep doing things like this then he wouldn't bother to give a damn.

 

Again, the tip of something really large and pulsing was probing at his entrance now, just pushing and pulling away like it wasn't sure whether or not it should go in yet. Killua felt his hole actually twitch, betraying his nervousness in loo of his desperate need for contact. How long had it been since Gon was inside of him? Days? Weeks maybe? The dates on the calender had all become so blurry, Killua couldn't even last remember when they even had sex, too engrossed in their training to notice.

 

He'd make sure to pay better attention next time, especially if it meant another repeat of this enticing scenario.

 

The roughness of Gon's pectoral muscles pressing against his back was warm, a few stray chest hairs Gon missed in his effort to stay clean and shaven was tickling against his shoulder blades. If Killua hadn't been so high on the opium that was _Gon Freecs_ he might have laughed at the touch.“Then,” Gon continued like what he was doing, torturing the ex-assassin to the brink of insanity, was _perfectly_ okay which it was to Killua, for now, “maybe I'd let him come sooner. Killua really wants to come, doesn't he? Killua really wants it _bad._ ” Big, strong muscular arms were wrapping around his middle, lazily stroking him now, had Killua whimpering for more. Slowly but surely the pulsing member of Gon's erection was pushing against him, _in_ him, carefully persuading Killua's tight inner walls to yield to him like the lustful, mesmeric way Gon was whispering in his ear all the lewd things he wanted to do.

 

Damn, when did it become so hot in here, again?

 

Gon was infiltrating Killua's defenses like a seasoned expert; he knew just where to nudge and bump in order for him to break away his guard, open himself for him. He was putty in the bronze-skinned man's hands, melting, oozing around him, and the low throaty cry of Gon sheathing himself to the hilt inside his aching, burning core was too much for the helplessly needy ex-assassin to comprehend.

 

“ _F-fuck._ ” Killua keened, bending erratically with his ass flush against the others pelvis, the long, thick shaft inside of him felt better then he thought it ever would. Even if it had been awhile and with little preparation; spare for the little bit of water used as lubricant, it felt amazing to have his boyfriend back in him, no matter how much it stung or throbbed like a distant reminder that it really had been much _too long_.

 

The Zoldyck definitely considered the idea of a sex schedule right about now.

 

“Killua does want me to _fuck_ him, yes, he does.” Gon agreed, the agonizingly slow movement of his hips pumping himself in and out so sweetly made Killua's knuckles turn white and his blunt nails digging into his palms until they bled. “And I really want to fuck him, too. Until he can't stand for days and has to pretend he's sick in order to get out of training. Leorio will have to write Killua a fake doctor's note and Kurapika will bow his head making all kinds of excuses up while Killua's back in bed riding my cock until he's nothing but screaming numb with pleasure”

 

That _bastard_. Gon knew exactly how Killua loved it, so well it was almost too embarrassing to think about. How he would give anything right about now to pound himself on that perfect, alluring cock until his body exploded with ecstasy and his vision went into that black void where nothing but him and Gon existed. The rising facial flush was betraying him and Gon could see it in plain sight, smiling out of the corner of his vision like the cheeky ass he was.

 

A yelp made him jump slightly so his cheek scraped on the brick. Gon was pinching his hardened buds with the ends of his nails, scratching, and Killua bit back the heady groan that begged for more, _begged_ to have his eyes roll and his body break in their haste to satisfy their crazy urges. He did need this, he _really_ needed this, just like Gon said. And all this torturous, snail-like paced things was driving him utterly mad.

 

“P-please.” Killua whimpered desperately, blinking through the flurry of droplets raining onto his face when Gon took a fist full of white hair and yanked his head back to have better access of the most sensitive spots he knew would have Killua weak in the knees and moaning like a professional porn star. Teeth and tongue were making quick work of Killua's racing thoughts, licking and nipping all along his jawline and neck, making him shudder, but he still managed a shaky exhale anyway. Even through that throbbing member easily sliding in and out of him now that he had become accustomed to the girth, he pressed on, needing more. “G-Gon. _F-fuck,_ you gotta go f-faster. P-please.”

 

“Why should I?” Gon grinned like a Cheshire cat even though he was actively the _dog_ in this relationship. The 'horn-dog' to be specific. “I love seeing Killua like this. Needy. Wanting. Killua likes it when I torture him by going ever so slowly and all he wants to do is be rough and fast. See? I was right.” He leaned forward, biting down on the small ear and a high-pitched cry tore from Killua's throat, ringing in the room like a chime, clear as day. The screech of his nails dragging down the brick wall mixed in with his throaty sounds and it only made the smirk on Gon's face widen a fraction bigger. “Killua _likes_ it rough.”

 

Whining and whimpering like a pent-house whore, Killua thrust his hips back into Gon's and pushed back to meet those tiny little movements, digging into those hip bones to make his arousal painfully clear. He felt the hot, throbbing shaft slip against him and the tickle of thick pubic hair brushing on his backside. He was moaning shamelessly aloud at Gon's words and no longer in denial. “ _F-fuck_ yes, G-Gon. I like it rough! Fucking give it to me _rough_ already. Stop teasing me! Stop being mean. Just FUCK me!” He leaned forward, lifting his ass higher for the other male to see, to feel, to _fuck_ senseless until his cheeks were black and blue for all he cared, forehead pressing into the wall, “ _F-fuck_ me, Gon! Fuck me like you mean it! C-come on! Damnit, Gon-”

 

_SMACK._

 

The swift slap of his ass stung him into silence, his body resisting the instinct to pull away from the sharp lancing pain Gon had just given him, but was soon easily replaced by the slam of hips clashing with hips as the Freecs boy obliged, his patience just as thin as Killua's. The snowy-haired guy almost came crashing down from the sudden jolt in motion if it hadn't been for the fact Gon's arms were wound incredibly tight around his gut and the ex-assassin hadn't flung his hands out to grab hold of the wall for support.

 

His nails were clawing at the brick to the point it left scratch marks and Killua couldn't care less if someone found them later because he was finally getting what he wanted all along. Gon was pounding into him with reckless abandon, jostling the pale body back and forth on his feet fighting to stay cemented to the floor if it weren't for all the water puddling there from the shower head. His slick bangs were smacking him in the forehead almost as hard as his own cock slapping himself in his abdomen every time his body was forcefully rocked from the strength of Gon's thrusting.

 

He thanked the heavens, the gods, and even _hell_ he had a boyfriend who was extremely muscular from the broad shoulders to the circumference of his bony ankles. And right now, Killua was _really_ appreciating those pelvic muscles assaulting his rear end like a life or death sentence. He knew his ass would be a nice shade of lovely blue by morning at the rate and speed Gon was moving. The rough, hoarse pants and grunts from behind him was addicting, the Zoldyck craving more of it, more noise, more of that heat, more of that _essence_ just waiting to overfill him.

 

“H-harder, G-Gon. _Fuck,_ that's the spot.” he keened, feeling the tip of Gon's insanely large manhood brushing that part inside of him ever so slightly, teasingly, and he bent forward even further if anything to position himself in just the way that would give him that feeling full force. Legs spreading impossibly far, he managed to hook one of his ankles around Gon's own leg, steadying himself, and he arched like a bow, crying out when he succeeded in attaining that gratification. “ _Fucking_ yes! _Gon!_ ”

 

Gon seemed to notice what Killua was hinting at and sped up his actions, skin slapping slick with water and sweat mingling as one, sticking to them like a second skin that would need more then one day of scrubbing to remove. Right before his eyes his once cold, steel-armored boyfriend; highly skilled and trained to kill and assassinate with an emotional, detached skill, was coming undone and unwound like your hundred dollar whore and he wasn't more turned on in his life then he was now.

 

“Killua's my little slut, isn't he?” He grunted, breath barely keeping up with his immense speed. He may be a powerhouse but speed was never his specialty, not unless it came to this with Killua just begging for more. He could afford to fast then, no matter how much effort he had to put into it. “L-loves it, _fuck_ , loves it when I do it fast and hard. B-begs for it every second, y-yes. Oh, _fuck,_ yes that's good. Killua. _Killua._ ”

 

“Gon. _Gon._ ” Killua moaned in repeat, a broken record, and he threw his head back suddenly so droplets splattered, lavishing his face in the hot water soaking him in its warmth but not nearly good as the warmth repeatedly plunging into him from behind. The growing plume of steam was beginning to fog up the entire room and he just knew the other recruits would be so pissed they were wasting all this hot water when they couldn't give a flying fuck honestly. The floor was slick, slippery, but not nearly as wet as their bodies were at this very moment, drenched to the bone. Killua could only guess how long it would take for their hair to dry at this rate, least of all their skin.

 

The young Freecs reached forward, burying his hand in white locks again and giving a jerking twist for good measure, loving the way Killua's voice hitched and his breath was sharp as daggers whenever he gasped and panted out loud at having his head bent backwards with his ass in tow, leaving his spine bent chaotically in the middle. It was an addictive sight indeed watching your boyfriend take it like the hungry animal he was, a hint of drool on those puffy, swollen red lips Gon wished he had kissed until they were bruised and bleeding.

 

He'd start with Killua's ass first then make his way to his mouth in due time.

 

“I-I, oh god, _f-fuck_ , so c-close, Gon. I'm getting c-close. So c-close! _Gon._ ” Killua moaned huskily between grit teeth, eyes screwed shut while he was leaning back in Gon's vice-lock grip. His arms were shaking while fruitlessly trying to scrabble and hang onto the wall to support him. His legs were shaking so hard he was sliding side to side every second Gon penetrated himself up to the hilt inside of him. From his head to his toes he was a shivering, sopping wet mess of what he once was and his shamelessness had no boundaries. Gon was already shameless to a fault so it was only right Killua matched him in the same state, at least to indulge in it for a little while.

 

Gon nodded approvingly, enjoying Killua's once-in-a-lifetime honesty, and leaned further forward until his lips peppered kisses along that carefully sculptured neckline up to his lips until he was sucking the breath out of the snowy-haired boy, leaving him dry. “I'm c-close, too, Killua. _Killua._ Come for me, okay? _Come_ for me. Right now. Killua, _fuck_ , come f-for me. I want to see your face when you come.”

 

“G-Gon, _fuck,_ I'm c-coming. I-I'm, _holy shit_ , _Gon! Gon!”_

 

“Killua.. C-come for me. Yes, _K-Killua!_ ”

 

True to his word; from the steadily pounding cock hitting his sweet spot every single thrust in and that powerful, dominating grip hold Gon had on him while he whispered, no, _commanded_ him to come, Killua finally cried out at the cresting of his long-awaited orgasm. It hit him like a freight train with each thick spurt of semen splattering against the wall and his abdomen in steady streams, completely draining him in an instant. He lurched forward into the brick in order to keep himself from falling, placing all his weight against it. Behind him, Gon, too, was groaning in his post-orgasmic daze, pulse after pulse of hot ejaculate filling him with pleasurable heat as those broad, powerful hands gripped him through the entire ordeal. A few more small grinding movements later as the two men rode out the last of their highs and the two of them collapsed to the floor, spent.

 

Killua leaned into the wall on his legs with Gon kneeling over and hugging him from behind, refusing to budge as they both panted in unison and tried to regain some sense of normalcy of the world around them. It took them around ten minutes before Killua eventually croaked out a sound, voice rasp and hoarse from all the previous noise-making earlier. “Holy f-fuck that was..”

 

“Good. That was good.” Gon finished for him, his chest rumbling with his amused chuckles, playfully grinding himself inside of Killua so the squelchy sounds of his cock swirling in his own cum could be heard. “Killua certainly felt good, too, didn't he?”

 

“Oh, shut up.” The blue-eyed boy retorted instantly, the flush on his face threatening to overwhelm every inch of pale skin on his cheeks and neck, “You felt good too, idiot.”

 

“Hell yes, I did. Being inside of Killua feels amazing.”

 

“Shameless bastard.”

 

“But I'm _your_ shameless bastard, Killua.” A cheeky grin. If Killua's arms weren't so numb from holding onto the wall he would have smacked the idiot's head with all the strength he possessed. Almost all.

 

Nuzzling into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, Gon purred like a happy guy; eyes shut while the shower head had ceaselessly continued to pour drop after drop of sizzling hot water on them. They both wondered if it was possible to run their water supply dry or was it limitless, even when at war? Those raven locks that defied logic and gravity were now effectively weighted down in a semi-permanent down hairstyle. It would take more then a little coaxing to get those strands standing back upright again, that was certain. “Killua feels so good.” he said distractedly, kissing the spaces between Killua's neck and shoulder, “I could just stay like this here forever.”

 

Shivering at his own increased sensitivity he always had after they had sex, Killua rubbed his damp eyes hard with the back of his wrist. He managed a small laugh, sighing and relaxing in Gon's embrace with the wall as his leverage. “Yeah. I could, too.” His nose twitched when he suddenly remembered a very important fact that had been bugging him ever since this started and Killua sat up abruptly, taking the tanned idiot with him who was heavier then a boulder right now. The look on his face spoke nothing but seriousness in all his blushing, flustered glory that Gon couldn't help but grin up at. “But don't you ever dare ignore me like that again, you jack ass, or I swear I _will_ be the one making your ass sore for weeks!”

 

“'kay.”

 

It was totally worth it.


End file.
